Era tramwajów konnych
Geograficzne ukształtowanie powierzchni zajmowanej przez Warszawę sprzyjało powstawaniu miasta, które rozwijało się nad brzegiem rzeki Wisły. W okresie, w którym zaistniała komunikacja miejska, obszar zabudowy rozciągał się mniej więcej od okolic dzisiejszego Dworca Gdańskiego do Ogrodu Botanicznego i w głąb, na zachód, do linii ulicy Żelaznej. Strona praska ograniczała się do okolic wylotu dzisiejszej trasy W-Z. Wisła stanowiła naturalną przeszkodę a jej pradolina, pod Skarpą w obrębie miasta długo nie miała regularnej zabudowy. Zaledwie parę mostów spinało oba brzegi rzeki. Twierdzi się, że miasto odwróciło się od Wisły. Prawdziwym problemem są jednak biegnące przez centrum miasta dwie nitki połączeń kolejowych ze wschodu na zachód. Z koleją średnicową poradzono sobie w latach trzydziestych XX wieku budując dla niej wykop. Kolej tzw. gdańska odcięła Żoliborz i Bielany od Centrum. Dopiero w ostatnich latach powstają projekty zapełnienia przylegających do torów pustych przestrzeni kwartałami domów. Początki komunikacji miejskiej pojawiły się w Warszawie, podobnie jak w innych krajach, na początku XIX wieku. Polska jednak w latach 1795 - 1918 utraciła niepodległość , wskutek rozbioru jej terytoriów pomiędzy sąsiadujące mocarstwa. Stolica Polski przypadła Rosji, co sprowadziło ją do roli peryferyjnego miasta prowincjonalnego, siedziby carskich generał-gubernatorów. Z drugiej zaś strony dla oficerów armii rosyjskiej Warszawa stała się z biegiem lat namiastką Zachodu, przynosząc kupcom, krawcom, restauratorom i hotelarzom nie lada zyski. To podejście zaborcy, z czasem, o ironio, przekonało warszawiaków, że ich gród to Paryż Północy. W rzeczywistości była to Moskwa Zachodu. W miarę upływu lat kontrola rosyjska rosła. W okresie 1815-1830 Warszawa była stolicą politycznego tworu zwanego Królestwem Kongresowym. Pojawił się pewien ruch inwestycyjny, miasto cywilizowało się i rozbudowywało, wzrastała nieznacznie liczba mieszkańców. Uruchomiono pierwszy rodzaj komunikacji w postaci omnibusu konnego w 1822 roku. Był to pojazd służący do przewozu kilkunastu osób z okazji większych uroczystości lub jazdy na Bielany, ówczesnego terenu wypoczynku niedzielnego, w rodzaju "Rodzinnego Parku Rozrywki". W owym czasie, tj. od 1819 roku, Paryż posiadał już stałą komunikację omnibusową. Moskwa uzyskała ją dopiero w 1840 a Kraków w 1875. Warszawa choć największe wówczas miasto w przedwojennych granicach Polski, była zbyt mała by potrzebować dużych firm przewozowych działających w obrębie miasta. XIX wiek był jednak bardzo burzliwy. Kolejnym wstrząsem dla miasta stało się Powstanie Listopadowe 1830 roku. Zakończone klęską rok później, spowodowało wzrost rusyfikacji i ograniczenie autonomii politycznej, religijnej, gospodarczej. Mimo złej sytuacji politycznej warszawska komunikacja regularna, już wybiegająca poza miasto, została uruchomiona przez przedsiębiorcę Godeckiego w 1836 roku na trasie: Pl. Saski - Królikarnia. W mowie potocznej wozy tej linii określano mianem "żurnaliery" ( z fr. journalier - dzienny ). Pierwszym natomiast omnibusem miejskim był powóz zwany "sztajnkellerką", od nazwiska właściciela Piotra Steinkellera. Linię otwarto w 1845 roku na trasie: Pałac Mostowskich, ul. Rymarska, Pl. Bankowy, ul. Senatorska, Pl. Saski, Pl. Warecki, ul. Bracka, Aleje Jerozolimskie, Dworzec Kolei Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej. Omnibusy tego przedsiębiorcy cieszyły się dobrą opinią. Niestety, w latach późniejszych wiele nowo powstałych linii z czasem podupadło, przechodziły one w ręce przedsiębiorców innych nacji, którzy choć zapewniali tanią komunikację to niestety niepunktualną i w nienajlepszym gatunku. Pomimo złych bruków i ciasnoty panującej na ulicach, komunikacja ta rozwijała się dosyć żywiołowo. Kolejnym wstrząsem dla byłego Państwa Polskiego był wybuch powstania styczniowego w 1863 roku. Walki na szczęście ominęły miasto, ale w Warszawie działał tajny rząd polski. Karą dla miasta była budowa Cytadeli i pasa fortyfikacji okalających je. Przedpola tych obiektów fortecznych były terenami o znaczeniu strategicznym, obowiązywał zakaz wznoszenia tam jakichkolwiek budowli (Patrz ilustracje - mapy "Plan Rozgałęzienia Kolei Konnych w Warszawie" z 1892 roku). Stan ten spowodował przedziwne ukształtowanie miasta i brak sensownej siatki ulic. W ramach odwetu za udział w powstaniu, polskiej szlachcie, oprócz zsyłki na Syberię, odbierano majątki. Ci którzy stracili swoje dobra wskutek represji lub bankructwa, zasilali powstającą nową klasę społeczną - inteligencję. Ludzie ci napływali do ośrodków miejskich, najwięcej jednak do Warszawy. Zamożniejsi lub wpływowi przybysze zaczynali inwestować, stając się fabrykantami. Pojawiły się fabryki, potrzebujące robotników i inżynierów. Miasto oprócz transportu wodnego, ożywił ponadto ruch kolejowy, odkąd powoli od 1844 roku rozpoczęto budowę kolei żelaznej i doprowadzano tory z zachodu i wschodu. *1845 r. Linia do Grodziska Mazowieckiego (potem połączenie w 1848 z liniami Prus i Austrii) *1864 r. Kolej Petersburska *1867 r. Kolej do Terespola *1877 r. Kolej Nadwiślańska do Mławy i Lublina *1903 r. Kolej Kaliska Tory kolei Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej posiadały europejski rozstaw szyn, zaś rozstaw rosyjski cechował koleje dochodzące do Wisły ze wschodu (Początkowo trasa do Petersburga była także rozstawu europejskiego). Na rzece, ze względów strategicznych do 1871r. nie było mostu kolejowego, chociaż ruch towarowy i pasażerski narastał. W efekcie zapotrzebowania na połączenie pasażersko - towarowe powstała pierwsza linia tramwajów konnych. Została ona uruchomiona 11 grudnia 1866 roku. Połączyła przez most drogowy Dworzec Kolei Warszawsko - Wiedeńskiej z Dworcem Kolei Petersburskiej. Koncesję na budowę linii tramwajowej wydał rząd rosyjski Towarzystwu Kolei Żelaznych Rosyjskich na lat 87. Koncesja miała upłynąć z dniem 1 stycznia 1952 r. W zawarciu umowy ani też w zyskach miasto nie miało udziału. Towarzystwo Drogi Żelaznej Warszawsko-Petersburskiej na własny koszt wybudowało sieć torów, o długości, wraz z czterema rozjazdami, 7600 metrów. Taryfa za kurs między dworcami wynosiła 15 kopiejek od osoby i po 3 do 6 kopiejek za bagaż. Natomiast w obrębie centrum miasta, na trasie: kościół Bernardynów - Dworzec Kolei Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej 5 kop. we wnętrzu wozu i 1 kopiejkę na dachu. Należy wspomnieć, że owa linia została zbudowana niemal natychmiast po ukończeniu w 1863 (budowa od 1859) roku stałego mostu na Wiśle (most Aleksandrowski, potem Kierbedzia). Była ona przeznaczona głównie do przewozu towarów, gdyż na ruch osobowy nie zwracano większej uwagi, o czym świadczy znikoma liczba wagonów pasażerskich. W budowę linii konnej zostało zainwestowane przeszło 200 000 rubli, które w najlepszych latach przyniosły prawie 16,5% zysku w skali rocznej. Jednakże jedna tylko linia przebiegająca przez miasto, z czterema wagonami nie była firmą rozwojową. Linia ta funkcjonowała w Warszawie tylko do 1881 roku (na odcinku Praga - Resursa Obywatelska do około 1884 roku). Zachęciła jednak swoją działalnością do opracowania i rozbudowy sieci tramwajowej, była także swojego rodzaju eksperymentem technicznym. W tym samym roku, gdy uruchomiono tramwaj, omnibusy przewiozły 3 511 000 osób. Ale czy te liczby przedstawione fiskusowi były zupełnie zgodne z prawdą, należy wątpić. Wzrost przewozów świadczył o rosnącej mobilności społeczeństwa i rozwoju gospodarczym. Przeciętny przedsiębiorca posiadał około 30 omnibusów. Omnibusy kursowały w ścisłym centrum miasta, m.in. na trasach: Pl. Krasińskich do Pl. Św. Aleksandra (ob. Pl. Trzech Krzyży), Plac Św. Aleksandra - Pl. Zamkowy ze zbiegiem ulic Pięknej z Alejami Ujazdowskimi. Linie te były uzupełnione przez omnibusy jednoprzedziałowe, należące do małych przedsiębiorców. Omnibusy dwuprzedziałowe zaczęły zanikać wraz z pojawieniem się konkurencyjnego środka komunikacji jakim był tramwaj konny, tzw. "belgijski". Warszawa ten masowy środek komunikacji zawdzięczała Sokratesowi Starynkiewiczowi, który był prezydentem miasta w latach 1875 - 1892. Za jego kadencji wybudowano wodociągi i zaczęto brukować ulice kostką bazaltową, a w bogatszych dzielnicach dębową. Powstało też wiele nowych ulic i kwartałów domów. To on prawdopodobnie uzyskał zgodę Komitetu do Spraw Królestwa w Petersburgu na rozpisanie konkursu (przetargu) w celu wyłonienia odpowiednich wykonawców, którzy wybudowaliby nową sieć tramwaju konnego. W szranki konkursowe stanęli: Rosjanin, inż. Kisłakowski oraz Societé Générale des Tramways ( Societé Anonyme). Siege a Bruxelles -Tramways Varsoviens. Przetarg wygrali Belgowie, gdyż zaoferowali magistratowi pięć a nie cztery procent wpływów brutto po trzech latach eksploatacji. Umowę podpisano 23 września 1880 r. z towarzystwem belgijskim, z udzieleniem koncesji na 36 lat, czyli do 1916 r., Wówczas tramwaj konny był najtańszym w eksploatacji środkiem lokomocji, wygrywał nawet tę konkurencję z omnibusem. Firma belgijska, która budowała sieć tramwajów konnych w Warszawie była znanym wykonawcą w wielu miastach Europy: w Elberfeld, Turynie, Pawii, Neapolu. W Warszawie towarzystwo otrzymało koncesję z możliwością jej wykorzystania przez 35 lat pod warunkiem, że do kasy miejskiej będzie ono odprowadzać 2% od sumy zarobku brutto. Poza tym ustalono, że po upływie tych 35 lat, sieć kolei konnej wraz z budynkami i taborem przejdzie na własność miasta. Według kontraktu, w roku 1881 miały być zbudowane dwie linie tramwajowe. Umowa zaś przewidywała w ciągu trzech pierwszych lat siedem linii tramwaju konnego. Pierwsze linie poprowadzono od rogatek Mokotowskich do Placu Zamkowego i od Pl. Zamkowego do Powązek. Wszystkie materiały potrzebne do budowy zamówiono w fabrykach krajowych, natomiast wagony dostarczyła fabryka Skandia. Pomimo nieuregulowania do końca stosunków prawnych pomiędzy miastem a Głównym Towarzystwem Dróg Żelaznych Rosyjskich jako posiadacza koncesji z dnia 17 grudnia 1865 roku, a Belgami, którzy musieli podpisać oddzielną umowę z Rosjanami 18 października 1882, roku a ratyfikowaną dopiero 29 grudnia 1892 r. Pierwszy tramwaj wyruszył na trasę z remizy muranowskiej położonej przy późniejszej ulicy Sierakowskiej, w dniu 18 października 1881r. Zajęli w nim miejsca prezydent miasta S. Starynkiewicz, książę J.T. Lubomirski, wiceprezes Banku Polskiego A. Zagórski, M. Erstein i inż. Wł. Kiślański. Pojawienie się tramwajów w mieście wywołało zrozumiałe zainteresowanie w prasie, gdyż dorożki i omnibusy znajdujące się w rękach drobnych przedsiębiorców były brudne i niepunktualne. Na początku istnienia konnych tramwajów malowano je na kolor szafirowo-żółty, tj. w kolorach firmy belgijskiej. Zamiast herbu miasta widniała podkowa końska skierowana łukiem ku górze z łbem końskim. Pod koniec swojego istnienia tramwaje konne jeździły po 29 kilometrach toru podwójnego, liczba wagonów zamkniętych wynosiła 136 sztuk, letnich zaś 146, czyli razem 282. Przedsiębiorstwo dysponowało 600 końmi. Warto nadmienić, że na przełomie wieków XIX i XX zaczęto wprowadzać wagony o dużej pojemności zaprzężone w dwa konie. Ilość taboru i zwiększanie jego pojemności nie zaspakajała potrzeb komunikacyjnych ówczesnej Warszawy rozbudowującej się w dużym tempie. Sprzyjający Polakom i ich planom unowocześnienia miasta rosyjski generał-gubernator Bibikow zdecydował się na wykupienie tramwajów. Decyzja ta była słuszna ponieważ tramwaje konne nie rozbudowywały swojej sieci. Za pomysłodawcę wykupu uważa się inż. W. Lindleya, w roku 1898 prezydent miasta Bibikow wykupił tramwaje od Belgów. Miasto stało się właścicielem tramwajów w nocy z 12/13 lutego 1899 roku. Ponieważ władze miasta po przejęciu przedsiębiorstwa nie bardzo wiedziały co z tym zakupem począć, przeto postanowiono dać tramwaje w ajencję. Dopiero pod koniec XIX wieku przedłużona została linia praska od Dworca Kolei Petersburskiej do ulicy Stalowej. Zmiana charakteru ulic i ich przebudowa doprowadziły w 1907 roku, do usunięcia tramwaju z ulic: Długiej, Podwale, Świętojerskiej i Wąskiej, które to linie uniemożliwiały rozwój tej dzielnicy. Natomiast, zdając sobie sprawę z siły napędowej komunikacji, wydłużono trasę tramwaju konnego do wsi Wola. Kierujące się rentownością przedsiębiorstwo zamykało w zimie niektóre linie. Tramwaje konne utrzymywały się tak długo w Warszawie z powodu kilku przyczyn. Jedną z nich były przeszkody prawne związane z wykupem poprzednich koncesji, brak środków finansowych miasta na wykup tramwajów a także na przebudowę całego układu komunikacyjnego. Prawdziwą przyczyną, był fakt, że budowa tramwaju elektrycznego w byłej stolicy podbitego państwa polskiego nie powinna wyprzedzić w tym względzie Petersburga, stolicy imperium. Wraz z końcem działania tramwaju konnego zniknął oryginalny sposób oznaczania linii. Wiązał się on z poziomem wykształcenia społeczeństwa. Obok bowiem napisów istniały kolorowe oznaczenia tras zamiast cyfr lub liter. W nocy odpowiedni kolor szybek wkładano za lampę naftową, umieszczoną w pudle wagonu po prawej stronie woźnicy. Drogę zaś oświetlała duża lampa umocowana na dachu. W 1904 przemalowano tramwaje z koloru szafirowego z żółtymi obramowaniami na barwy miejskie - ciemnowiśniowe z żółtym obramowaniem. Kategoria:Historie